


Doing Gucci

by LivelyColorfulWorld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sort Of, Strangers to Lovers, literally just hyuck stealing from the rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivelyColorfulWorld/pseuds/LivelyColorfulWorld
Summary: Jeans, shirts, a beanie, a pair of boxers, and thenaha, there it was! He shook off the shirt hooked around the buckle and then lifted up the Gucci belt. Beautiful.He caressed the brown leather and the two golden intertwinedGs. How could someone be so cruel as to throw it on the ground when it was worth more than Donghyuck himself? He scowled at the sleeping boy still on the bed before hugging the belt to his chest. Finders, keepers.Or: Donghyuck sleeps around and steals his hook-up's Gucci belt before he leaves. His latest victim? Mark Lee, the campus' famous trust fund baby.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 71
Kudos: 570





	Doing Gucci

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> this takes place in an american-style uni  
> this fic is also completely inspired by and dedicated to loone<3 i still say you should've said yes just to take his belt bc that thing was NICE  
> anyways enjoy<33

The first thing Donghyuck did when he woke up was leap off the bed and onto the floor. He was stark naked from the night before, but right now, he only had one goal in mind. He blindly fumbled around the hardwood floor until he found the pile of clothes he was looking for.

Jeans, shirts, a beanie, a pair of boxers, and then _aha_ , there it was! He shook off the shirt hooked around the buckle and then lifted up the Gucci belt. Beautiful.

He caressed the brown leather and the two golden intertwined _Gs._ How could someone be so cruel as to throw it on the ground when it was worth more than Donghyuck himself? He scowled at the sleeping boy still on the bed before hugging the belt to his chest. Finders, keepers.

Just like Jaemin could find queer frat boys in a crowd of straight ones, Donghyuck could find any luxury-brand belt in the middle of a party. A sixth-sense of sorts. He had seen the belt before he had even seen its owner’s face. Not that it would have mattered; as soon as he had spotted the belt, his plan for the evening was set.

A plan that had clearly panned-out well, if the belt in his hands was anything to go by.

Donghyuck dove back into the pile to find his clothes, which luckily wasn’t difficult thanks to the sheer material of his shirt and the ripped jeans Jaemin had forced him into the night before. He tugged on his jeans, which were stiff in the areas where some drunk person had crashed and spilled vodka on him, then threw on his shirt. As he turned to the bedroom door to leave, he heard rustling from the bed behind him.

“Where’re you going,” the boy mumbled, blinking blearily up at Donghyuck. Donghyuck looked at him, back down at the belt in his hands, then back up at the boy.

“Leaving.” He gave the boy a two-fingered salute before strolling out of the apartment. He made note of the modern kitchen as he passed it — really, it was almost a shame he was leaving, but he had better places to be. He wrapped the belt around his neck in an ill-fitting necklace and marched all the way back to his apartment.

Walk of shame his _ass_.

This was a walk of _pride._

When he burst into the bedroom of his apartment, Jaemin was already awake, his hands carding through the hair of his latest-hookup, who was still sleeping soundly next to him and looked rather familiar. Donghyuck arched a brow at them.

“Shut up,” Jaemin hissed over the sleeping boy’s head before dropping a kiss on the blond hair that peaked out from underneath the blankets.

“Can you kick him out?” Donghyuck held up the belt, making sure Jaemin saw the golden buckle, which glinted in the sunlight streaming through the half-open blinds.

Jaemin’s eyes went wide. He gently shook the boy next to him. “Hey, Jen, I’m gonna need you to leave,” he said softly. The boy grumbled, but slowly began pushing himself up and off of the bed.

Donghyuck turned the other way just to be decent, instead unclasping the belt and fiddling with it. He flipped it upside down to inspect the inside leather.

Ah, that would be an issue. 

The initials of the boy he had hooked up with was written with some cheap sharpie. _ML._ Micheal Lee? Matt Lee? Something like that.

Donghyuck sighed. This would take more effort than his usual conquests.

Once the boy had stumbled out of their apartment, he whirred around to look at Jaemin. “How do you get sharpie off of leather?”

Jaemin scrunched his nose before running a hand over his face. “Dude, how am I supposed to know? I’m a chem major, not goddamn Wikipedia.”

“Can you look it up? It would create issues if the guy uses the initials to find out I stole his belt.” He gave Jaemin a sweet smile before taking off his shirt and discarding it in the corner of their room, then kicking off his old jeans in lieu of a new pair that he assumed was clean. 

Jaemin sat down on the bed, combing through his own hair as he scrolled through his phone. “Distilled white vinegar,” he announced a minute later. “Apparently it’s pretty easy. I think we still have some from the time I needed to soften one of my sweaters.”

Donghyuck grinned. “Man, this guy was just begging to be robbed. Thanks, Jaem!” He smacked a messy kiss on Jaemin’s cheek, then skipped off into the kitchen.

Just as Jaemin had said, there was a bottle of distilled vinegar in one of the cabinets. He grabbed the bottle and a used rag, then dabbed a bit on the part of the belt where the initials were written. After letting it sit for a few minutes and wiping off the vinegar, the leather looked brand new, as if nothing had ever been written there.

“Got it!” He hollered to Jaemin. There were footsteps, a crash, and then Jaemin came limping out of the room in only boxers. His pink hair was sticking up at odd angles and there was a slew of bruises sucked on his neck, so dark that Donghyuck could make them out from where he was standing at the kitchen counter. He laughed at the sight, and only laughed harder when Jaemin scowled at him.

“Wanna head out? I’m dying for a frap and I wanna show this baby off.” Donghyuck gently patted the golden buckle. “You might want to cover those—” he pointed to his own neck “—up. It looks like the guy ate your neck.”

Jaemin tentatively touched his neck, wincing a bit when he put too much pressure on a hickey. “Yeah, he was excited. Give me a few minutes.” He hobbled back into their room to change.

“Can you toss me a shirt?” Donghyuck shouted to Jaemin as he glanced down at his naked top-half.

A second later, a knock-off _Vetements_ shirt came flying out of the room.

Jaemin emerged a few minutes later, clad in a sweater, jeans, and the Louis Vuitton belt Donghyuck had snagged for him as a late birthday gift. His hair was combed and the bruises were (thankfully) covered with concealer.

“What do you think?” Donghyuck asked, gesturing to the belt now secured around his waist.

Jaemin studied it for a moment. “Close second to the one with black leather and a wide strap. The brown leather suits you, though. Good choice.”

Donghyuck beamed. “Right? It has such a nice rustic feel to it.” 

Hand-in-hand, the two strolled out onto campus.

Donghyuck’s favorite part about wearing luxury items was the stares he got whenever he walked around on campus. In a place full of broke students, the rich stood out, which were usually the international students. Truthfully, Donghyuck was _far_ from rich, but no one knew that, nor did they need to know that, because he knew he wore Gucci way too well for someone to think otherwise.

“I gotta ask,” Jaemin began with a sip of his iced americano, “whose belt was that? Did you get a name?”

Donghyuck shrugged. “He told me, but I didn’t really care. Mike? Micheal Lee? Something like that.” He took a long sip of his overly-sweet frappuccino and leaned back in his chair.

Jaemin fell silent for a moment, then gasped, only to choke on his drink. Once his coughs subsided, he screeched, _“Mark Lee?”_

Donghyuck slapped a hand over his mouth. “Not so loud,” he hissed. “I don’t need anyone getting suspicious. But yeah, I guess that’s the name.”

“Hyuck, Mark is, like, the richest person on campus. He’s a trust fund baby.”

“Oh.” 

“So,” Jaemin leaned closer. “How was he?”

“Dude, I don’t know. I was more worried about the belt.” Donghyuck took another sip, then paused. “Is he supposed to be good?”

Jaemin merely shrugged. “I’ve heard rumors that he is, yeah.”

“Damn, he probably has tons of belts,” Donghyuck mumbled. “Do you know if he shows up to parties usually?”

“I’ve seen him at a few. Your best bet is probably the big one next weekend.”

Donghyuck took another long sip for dramatic effect before announcing his decision. “I’m gonna find him again.”

-

Contrary to what Jaemin had said, Donghyuck did _not_ see Mark at said party.

He actually ended up stumbling into Mark at the on-campus Family Mart two hours after the party had ended, reaching for the same bag of shrimp chips.

“I’m sorry, but do I know you?” Mark asked, pausing his movements to look at Donghyuck. “You look somewhat familiar.”

Donghyuck tilted his head to the side and furrowed his brows. “Do I? I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”

Mark frowned, but didn’t say anything else, so he turned away to pay for his chips.

And then:

“ _Oh,_ I know who you are.”

Donghyuck froze, a nervous chuckle bubbling in his throat. 

“You’re the cute one I met at that party last week. The good kisser.”

Donghyuck’s shoulders slumped in relief before he spun around to fix Mark with a bright smile. “Am I?”

“Yeah…” Mark nodded to himself. “Yeah, you are! I don’t think you ever gave me your name?”

It was true, he hadn’t. He never gave out names to his hook-ups; less of a likelihood that he could be tracked.

But Mark was looking at him so curiously, so imploringly.

Donghyuck glanced down at Mark’s waist. Looped through the jeans was a Salvatore Ferragamo belt, the silver buckle sparkling beautifully in the cheap led lights of the store. He then looked back up at Mark.

“I’m Hyuck.”

His nickname, that was easy. Plenty of people had the nickname ‘Hyuck,’ he could get away with it if needed. He took one last look at the belt, the sleek black leather practically calling his name, before plastering on his most charming smile.

“Can you walk me home? It’s kind-of late.”

Mark smiled, already putting his bag of chips back on the rack, and Donghyuck did the same. “I’d be glad to.”

And that was how Donghyuck had Mark pressed against his apartment door, messily kissing his way down Mark’s throat. Mark was already panting under his lips, gasping whenever Donghyuck sucked particularly hard on a patch of skin. They broke away just long enough for Donghyuck to work his key into the lock, and then he was pushing Mark into his apartment and reattaching his lips to Mark’s.

Donghyuck was really only half-paying attention to the kiss itself, more preoccupied with making sure Mark’s belt buckle wouldn’t hit any of the surfaces on their way to Donghyuck’s bedroom. Mark was a good kisser, yes, fantastic even, but if this Salvatore Ferragamo buckle ended up with a scratch because of how reckless he was being, he would never forgive himself.

Once they had (finally) made it to the bedroom, Donghyuck shut the door behind him and trailed a finger down Mark’s torso until it was touching just the edge of the buckle.

He slowly undid Mark’s belt, then pushed down his jeans so that Mark was only in his boxers. He took off his own shirt, then purposely dropped it so it would cover where Mark’s belt was currently lying on the floor. He stooped down to grab it, discreetly pulling Mark’s belt out of the belt-loops and swaddling it with his shirt.

He pushed Mark onto the bed with a filthy kiss, then stumbled away to his closet.

“Hyuck?” Mark called from behind him. “What are you doing?”

“Uhhh,” Donghyuck threw the belt onto the pile of dirty clothes he had pushed into the corner of his closet and reemerged with the first thing he could get his hands on. “Just wanted to get this?”

Mark took one look at the leather choker in Donghyuck’s hands before he threw his head back in the sheets with a low moan.

-

“Seven,” Donghyuck announced once Jaemin walked through the door of their apartment. He didn’t look away from the Netflix show on his laptop, but he was more focused on the polishing rag he was rubbing on the silver buckle. He had already gotten the silver sharpie out of the inside leather —seriously, Mark was _so_ predictable — and now he was trying to get out all of the fingerprints.

There was a low thud of Jaemin kicking his shoes off before he replied, “I don’t think a seven would’ve made you sexile me at Jeno’s place until one in the afternoon, Hyuck.”

“Yeah, and I’m sure you were _real_ upset about that,” he said sympathetically with a pout. He finally looked away from his laptop to see Jaemin glaring at him, but the stretched-out neck of his white tee gave him away.

“So?”

“So what?”

“How is he?” Donghyuck muted the volume and expectantly raised his eyebrows.

Blush creeped up Jaemin’s neck and he looked away. “Good.”

“You can just say you like him and get over it, you know.” God, people were bland, never able to sort out their own feelings. Good thing he had his one true love sorted out. He raised the buckle to his lips and kissed it, only to groan at the smudge it left and begin to rub away at it.

“He doesn’t feel the same way,” Jaemin complained, throwing himself on the couch next to Donghyuck, and Donghyuck kicked his thigh without sparing him a glance.

“Stupid.” He didn't have to look at Jaemin to know he was sulking, so he added on, “Have you seen the way he looks at you? He’s crazy for you.”

“How would you know?” Jaemin quipped dryly. “You kick him out before you can see the way he looks at me.”

Donghyuck bit his lip. While that was mostly true, “Sometimes I’m subjected to seeing you two sneaking looks at each other when you guys think the other person isn’t looking. It’s pathetic.”

At that, Jaemin straightened, shifting the couch underneath his weight, and Donghyuck quickly closed his laptop and set it on the ground, where it would be safe from Jaemin and his tendency to break electronics. 

“Have you seen him looking at me?”

Donghyuck groaned. “Isn’t that what I just said?”

Jaemin grinned. “Say it again.” 

“No.” Donghyuck stood up. He tucked his laptop under his arm and coiled the belt around his wrist, then pocketed the rag. “I’m going to the library to actually study if you want to come with.” 

Jaemin made a face. “I think I’ll pass—”

“Don’t you have a thermo quiz coming up? Renjun wouldn’t stop complaining about it a few days ago.”

Jaemin shrugged. “I guess, but I don’t—”

“Jeno’s going to be there. You can go, like, eye-fuck him or whatever while studying.”

Jaemin perked up. “Great! I’ll be ready in five, don’t be late!” He blew Donghyuck a kiss before sauntering into their bedroom. Donghyuck leveled the closed door with an unimpressed look.

It was an hour later when Donghyuck finally set his pen down after his third page of notes to sharply jab Jaemin in the side, who was staring at the back of Jeno Lee’s head like it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

(Which, for the record, was definitely not the most beautiful thing in the world. Because Donghyuck once had the pleasure of selling his ex’s belt and seeing his bank account hit the triple digits for the first time since high school.)

“Dude, why did you come with me if you weren’t going to study?”

Jaemin looked at Donghyuck like he was crazy. “Because you said Jeno’s going to be here?”

Donghyuck looked down at the noticeable lack of textbooks and notebooks in front of Jaemin before asking, “How are you not failing your classes?”

Jaemin rolled his eyes and hit Donghyuck’s shoulder. “Relax. Give me more credit! I’ve been studying for it for days. I’m good.”

And with that, Jaemin returned to staring at the back of Jeno’s head.

After another thirty minutes, Donghyuck was about to yell at Jaemin again because all of the staring was beginning to make him feel _really_ single, when someone caught his eye. He was wearing glasses and a sweatshirt, but it was most definitely— “shit, we’re leaving now!”

He yanked Jaemin out of his seat, who let out an indignant (though, to his credit, also quiet) “hey!” He must’ve seen the panic in Donghyuck’s eyes, because he then asked, “Okay, what’s going on?”

“Nothing!” Donghyuck squeaked, throwing his notebooks and and textbooks into his backpack as quickly as he could without crumpling the pages. He wasn’t sure what was more terrifying; the thought of Mark noticing him, or of Jaemin noticing—“Jaemin? Jaemin??” 

Donghyuck glanced around him in a frenzy, not able to figure out where Jaemin disappeared to. And then, he looked to where he had seen Mark, the scene in front of him playing out the arguably worser of the two options. He snatched his half-open backpack and sprinted up to the two, hoping to do at least a bit of damage-control.

Jaemin was giving Mark a sleazy once-over, not bothering to hide it, before finally saying, “You’re cute!”

“I’m… Mark?” Mark’s face was already beet-red, eyes darting around nervously.

“Oh, I know!” Jaemin winked, and Mark’s face went a shade darker, which Donghyuck didn’t even know was possible. 

Really, he couldn’t help but be miffed that Mark was so embarrassed and shy under Jaemin’s gaze, while he seemed perfectly fine when he and Donghyuck first met at that party a few weeks ago. Well, maybe he was shy; Donghyuck didn’t really remember. He _was_ slightly tipsy on cheap vodka.

Jaemin, seemingly finally noticing Donghyuck, pushed him forward towards Mark, nearly making them collide with each other. “You know Hyuck, right?”

Mark looked like he wanted to combust. Donghyuck could absolutely relate.

“Uhh,” Mark intelligently said.

“Um,” Donghyuck replied, his brain shutting down.

“Well!” Jaemin clapped Donghyuck’s back with too much force, making Donghyuck stumble forward and almost run into Mark again. “While this conversation is absolutely _riveting_ , I have other matters to attend to.”

And with that, Jaemin wandered off in the general direction that Jeno was sitting. Traitor.

“You look good,” Donghyuck said awkwardly, gesturing to Mark’s sweatpant and sweatshirt-combo. It was a nice sweatshirt; cream-colored with the Gucci logo emblazoned on the front. He was pretty sure he had seen it listed at around $400 on Gucci’s website.

When Mark didn’t respond, he said, “I guess I’ll… be around?”

“Yeah.” 

Donghyuck nodded and turned around to leave. He was almost out of earshot when Mark said, “I’m free in two weeks, after some tests finish up and stuff. If you wanted to, like, bump into each other again.”

Donghyuck turned around and shot him a dazzling smile. “Then I’ll coincidentally bump into you again in two weeks, Mark.”

The last thing he looked at before walking away was Mark’s Gucci sweatshirt.

Donghyuck’s smile widened. He had bigger plans.  
  


-

Donghyuck had, honestly, forgotten about his promise to Mark. 

Sue him. He had the memory of a goldfish. He could remember two things, and those were the names of every hormone released by the Hypothalamus and all of their functions, and the name of every single luxury brand under the sun. 

If his GPA and closet was anything to go after, he had his priorities in check. 

So when he ran into Mark nearly three weeks later, in a bar just outside campus, it was really, truly, an accident. A happy accident, for sure, because Mark had on an all-black ensemble that accentuated _another_ Gucci belt looped through his jeans.

(Did this guy ever learn? At this rate, he wouldn’t have a single belt left. Not that Donghyuck was complaining.)

All it took was for Donghyuck to snake a hand around Mark’s waist for Mark’s lips to be on his, messy and welcomed. “My place?” Mark offered, his breath warm against Donghyuck lips. Donghyuck shivered, the thought of returning to Mark’s sleek flat exciting him. 

(And maybe the thought of fucking Mark again wasn’t so bad.)

They stumbled into Mark’s bedroom, Donghyuck’s hand buried in Mark’s hair as Mark had him pinned against the doorway, his mouth moving hungrily against Donghyuck’s. They parted for air, and Donghyuck was quick to pull Mark’s shirt off. 

Just as Mark was about to do the same to him, he suddenly said, “That’s new,” staring down at the belt fastened around Donghyuck’s waist.

Donghyuck followed his gaze to the belt he was wearing. It was a thin Gucci one, one of the belts he had stolen from Lucas last semester. “Not really.”

“Oh.” Mark fell silent, a hand coming up to rub at his nape. It would’ve looked less ridiculous if he wasn’t half-naked with three deep red hickies blooming on his collarbone. “I-I like the other Gucci one more. The brown leather. Just… a thought.”

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow. He bit back the urge to say _yeah, because it was literally yours_ , and instead smiled sweetly and said, “I’ll make sure to wear it at the Alpha Sig party next Saturday.”

“Oh.” Mark licked his lips, giving Donghyuck’s figure a once-over. “I’ll be sure to be there, then.”

They silently stared at each other for a second before Mark turned around, mumbling something about “lube in the bathroom.”

Once he left, Donghyuck unattached himself from the door and scoured Mark’s room for anything other than a belt. His current goal was to find the Gucci sweatshirt Mark had been wearing the day they saw each other at the library; it looked quite cozy and would be a solid flex on campus. 

He glanced at the closet, its black wood staring at him, taunting him because it would make too much noise to go through it and find the hoodie he was looking for. Donghyuck made a face at it for good measure. 

He then scanned the floor, looking for anything expensive he could easily take with him. And then, there it was: a _Vetements_ shirt balled up in the corner, identical to the knock-off Donghyuck owned. He almost wept with joy. 

He heard rummaging from the bathroom and quickly threw the shirt in the direction of where Mark’s pants were, because if there was one thing he had learned from hooking-up with Mark, once the clothes come off, they never get picked up until well after Donghyuck leaves. Quite convenient, really. Thank god Mark was a slob. 

He heard footsteps, and Donghyuck dove into Mark’s bed. He yanked his shirt off and threw it towards the growing pile of clothes in the corner of the room, then laid on his back. Once he heard the creak of the bathroom door opening, he bit his bottom lip, leaning his head back in a silent moan as he pressed down a hickey Mark had left on the junction of his neck and shoulder. He then smirked at Mark and watched as Mark visibly gulped. 

“How do you want this?” Donghyuck’s voice was dropped down a few octaves and raspy in the way he knew Mark loved. Mark walked to the bed, tossing a small bottle of lube towards the pillows before climbing on top of Donghyuck, straddling his lap. 

“Anyway you want.” And then Mark was pressing one, two, three chaste kisses against Donghyuck’s lips before prodding at the seam with his tongue, coaxing then open. Donghyuck complied, gasping at the way Mark’s tongue explored his mouth and sucked on his bottom lip. He wrapped his arms around Mark’s shoulders, bringing him closer.

There was the clink of metal-against-metal, and Donghyuck’s heart dropped into his stomach. He pushed Mark off without another word and quickly undid his own belt, carefully inspecting it for any dents or scratches. Seeing none, he clasped it and leaned over the side of the bed to place it on the ground, far enough that Mark wouldn’t step on it when he would get a rag to clean then both up later that evening. 

Donghyuck noticed Mark still looking at him, sitting back on his haunches. “I’m uh,” Donghyuck pursed his lips, wincing at the sting, “careful with my belts.”

Mark smiled. “I can see that.” He undid his own belt and handed it to Donghyuck like an open invitation. “Can you put it down there with yours? Since you’re so careful.”

Donghyuck relished in the cool metal under his thumb before placing it right next to his (Lucas’) belt. 

Once he turned back, Mark was already tugging his pants off and throwing it on the ground. 

Donghyuck snuck one more look at the shirt lying at the other side of the room, then at the belts next to Marks bed, coiled neatly around each other. He smiled against Mark’s lips. 

God, Mark made this _way_ too easy. 

-

“Notice anything different?” Wearing his new _Vetements_ shirt, Donghyuck did a slow twirl for a curious-looking Jaemin. 

Jaemin studied the outfit. “Nothing, no.” Donghyuck inwardly sighed. The curse of perfectly-made knock-offs. 

Jaemin sniffed the air before wrinkling his nose. “You do smell like money and testosterone, though.”

Donghyuck pinched the sleeve and brought it up to his nose, immediately shoving it away when he caught a whiff of the exact scent Jaemin had complained about. “Yeah, it’s probably because I took this off his floor.”

“You stole his _dirty_ clothes?”

Donghyuck sighed. It sounded a lot worse coming out of someone else’s mouth than in his own head. “I’ll wash it. Later.”

“It’s a good find,” Jaemin offered with a shrug. “Just please wash it later. Has he not noticed all of his stuff missing already? This has been going on for what, over a month?”

“Nah, the guy’s as dense as a rock. I took this _and_ a belt, and he hasn’t said a word.”

Usually, Donghyuck limited his “extended borrowing” — as he liked to call it in public — to one belt per person, as to not draw attention to himself and arouse suspicion. There was only so much he could get away with, but Mark seemed to be as oblivious as ever, even though he probably should’ve noticed by now. He hadn’t said anything about it, not even the occasional off-hand comment about his belongings missing that Donghyuck often heard around campus.

But on the other hand, the guy probably owned tons of luxury belts, maybe even more than the other people Donghyuck had stolen from before, so he didn’t bother to think too much about it. As long as he didn’t get caught (which he did a very good job at), then he would get both a good fuck and a shiny belt out of it. 

Donghyuck glanced down at his phone, which had buzzed a few minutes ago but he had ignored it in favor of showing off his new find. “Renjun’s waiting for us in the cafe,” he told Jaemin, reading through the many strongly-worded texts Renjun had sent him.

“Renjun?”

“Yeah? We planned this review session a week ago.” 

Jaemin wasn’t the type to forget these things; he was usually the one reminding Donghyuck about meet-ups and study sessions.

Jaemin bit his lip, having the decency to look sheepish. “I, uh,” he cleared his throat, “have a date with Jeno soon?”

Donghyuck’s eyebrows shot up. He whistled, impressed. “Damn, you move fast, Mr. Na. When?”

Jaemin smiled, and Donghyuck almost retched at how love-sick he looked. “I asked him out two fingers deep in his ass, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Donghyuck shuddered in disgust. “Spare me the details.”

Jaemin had the tell-tale glint in his eyes that he was very much about to tell Donghyuck the details, so Donghyuck slung his backpack over his shoulder and ran out of their apartment before Jaemin could say another word.

Renjun had noticed Donghyuck as soon as Donghyuck walked through the cafe door. After ordering, Donghyuck approached his table with an apologetic smile, which Renjun had returned with a glare. He was about to give him an earful, when Donghyuck set down a piece of cake he had bought in front of Renjun in an attempt to pacify him.

“Fuck you and your exploitation of my sweet tooth,” Renjun mumbled through a bite of cake. “You’re a dick.”

Donghyuck giggled and sat across from him, pulling out a textbook and placing it right next to his already half-finished cup of coffee. 

Twenty minutes and three petty arguments with Renjun later, Donghyuck got up to get a second cup of coffee, because the first one was definitely not cutting it. Also, he was fairly sure if he stayed around Renjun for a minute longer, Renjun would stuff his organic chemistry worksheets down Donghyuck’s throat.

He was about to get in line when a voice called out, “Hey, that’s my belt!”

A guy walked up to him, his thick brows furrowed as he stared at the belt wrapped around Donghyuck’s waist. “Yeah, that’s the belt I lost a few months ago!” He shifted his glare to Donghyuck’s face. “Why do you have it?” 

Donghyuck looked down at the belt. He honestly couldn’t remember who he had gotten the belt from, but based on the boy in front of him that was getting angrier by the second, it _was_ probably his. 

“Is he giving you a problem?” Renjun sidled up to Donghyuck, his voice steely, and Donghyuck couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit guilty because Renjun didn’t know about his… business, so he wouldn’t know that this was partly (mostly) Donghyuck’s fault.

“I’ll handle it, don’t worry about it.” He gave Renjun a thankful smile and pushed him back towards the table.

“Give me my belt back!” The boy in front of Donghyuck spat. “That wasn’t cheap!”

“Yeah, no shit,” Donghyuck said with a roll of his eyes. The boy took a step forward, and Donghyuck took one backwards, holding up his hands. “Whoa there buddy, chill out.” 

Maybe that was why he didn’t remember this boy. Whenever someone was a bad lay, he just wiped their face from his memory. His horrible memory was just like that.

Usually when this issue happened, Jaemin was always there to interfere before anything happened. Donghyuck’s sharp tongue often got him into deeper trouble, but Jaemin was always able to placate whoever Donghyuck had pissed off with his charm. Damn, the things he would do for Jaemin to be here right now. 

Just as the boy was about to surge forward again, face bright red in fury, a different voice, noticeably smoother and more relaxed than how Donghyuck felt, said, “Hey, that’s the belt I bought you!”

Mark strided up to Donghyuck and wrapped a cautious hand around Donghyuck’s waist, gentle enough that Donghyuck could push it away if he wanted. 

“Don’t you have like, four others?” Mark continued, directing the question at the boy, whose expression had morphed into one of confusion. “I hope the one you were looking for shows up! It’s definitely easy to lose them at frat parties, so maybe check there?”

The boy’s gaze flickered between Mark and Donghyuck before mumbling out an apology and scurrying away. The cafe, which had fallen mostly silent, returned to normal business as if nothing had happened.

Donghyuck turned to Mark. “Why did you help me?”

“It’s your belt, right?” Mark shot him a disarmingly bright smile, and Donghyuck’s heart stuttered for a moment. He gave Donghyuck a small wave before strolling away. Donghyuck simply watched his retreating back, mouth agape.

-

It was a month later when Donghyuck found himself back in Mark’s bed.

They had cleaned up nearly an hour ago, but instead of immediately turning over to sleep, he and Mark had been keeping up an languid conversation. He was pretty sure Mark was half-asleep, but he appreciated Mark’s attempts at keeping up the conversation despite nodding off every few minutes.

He found out that Mark was a business major and was studying abroad from Canada. Mark was too smart for his own good (though he refused to admit to it) and was taking a few biochemistry classes when he could spare the time because they were “really fun!”

“I actually saw you last semester in Applied Biochemistry,” Mark said, his words slurred and half-muffled by the pillow pressed against his cheek. “You looked cool.”

Donghyuck snorted. “Just cool? You _cannot_ call me cool after everything earlier.”

Mark hummed tiredly. “Fair. You’re still cool, though.”

Donghyuck shot him a withering glare, and Mark barked out a laugh, his voice hoarse.

“I really like this, you know,” Mark said with complete sincerity. 

“I would really hope so, considering how much we’ve done this.” Donghyuck smiled to himself. He had no idea Mark was such a sap, even when it came to things like casual sex. He knew he was caring, always helping Donghyuck clean up when they finished with a warm, damp towel and gentle hands, but this was definitely new. 

It also made him feel less guilty, because if Mark was getting something out of this and was enjoying it enough to tell Donghyuck, then it was a fair, mutually-beneficial dynamic. Donghyuck was just getting slightly more benefits than Mark. About $200-500 dollars more.

“I gotta ask. How do you afford such nice things, Hyuck?” Mark asked, vaguely gesturing to Donghyuck’s clothes discarded on the floor. 

“Donghyuck,” Donghyuck interrupted. There was no risk in telling Mark his full name; he trusted Mark. “That’s-thats my real name.” 

Mark laughed. “Yeah, I know. You were in my class; I figured it out a while ago.”

Donghyuck could feel his cheeks burn, and he cleared his throat. He had to come up with better fake names. 

“So, Donghyuck,” Mark continued calmly, “are you some kind of international student?

“I know… rich people,” Donghyuck stuttered out lamely. “You have nice things, too.” And _man_ did Donghyuck really mean that. Not only did Mark’s entire closet seem to be made up of purely brand name clothing, Mark’s entire apartment was like something out of a magazine. 

“Yeah, but I don’t really care about the brands and stuff. I just have all of the brand name things because it’s what my family is into.”

Donghyuck gasped, scandalized. “B-but, Gucci, Prada… _Mark_ , what about Salvatore Ferragamo?”

Mark chuckled. “That last one went missing a while ago.”

Donghyuck sucked in his lips to prevent himself from nervously laughing. “Did it? That’s a shame.”

Mark looked at Donghyuck, his eyes sparkling, and Donghyuck couldn’t find it in himself to look away. “Really is,” he finally drawled. Donghyuck smiled awkwardly.

Mark hummed, then pulled Donghyuck closer and tangled their legs together. Usually, if something like this happened with any other hook-up, Donghyuck would push them away. But he was tired, and Mark was cozy, so he let himself be swaddled by Mark’s arms and drift to sleep.

When Donghyuck woke up the next day, there was an arm slung over his torso and he felt Mark’s soft breaths against his ear. He pushed himself up just enough to eye the hoodie draped over a chair. Its cream color, oversized-fit, and Gucci logo was so, so enticing. 

It wouldn’t be hard to snatch it and run. Based on all of the clothes pushed in a corner of Mark’s room, he wouldn’t notice it gone, similar to how he hadn’t really noticed any of his other belongings missing (besides that one belt, but Donghyuck was fairly sure that was the only one Mark knew was gone).

But then Mark huffed in his sleep, his arm tightening around Donghyuck.

Donghyuck snuck one last look at the hoodie before sighing and turning over in Mark’s embrace to snuggle closer, bathing in the natural warmth Mark seemed to emanate. After all, the hoodie would be there when he woke up again later that day.

-

“Isn’t that hoodie Mark’s?” Jaemin asked, sounding much too interested for someone that was supposedly studying. 

Donghyuck didn’t look up from the assignment he was hurriedly tapping away at. “Yeah.”

“So are you guys finally dating?”

Donghyuck didn’t halt his movements on the laptop keyboard. “What? No?”

“Then how did you get that?”

Donghyuck finally looked up from his laptop to give Jaemin a strange look. “I stole it? What kind of question is that?”

“I mean, a dirty shirt is one thing, but a whole _hoodie_? That’s such a classic ‘hands-off, I’m dating this person’ move!” Jaemin pointed his pencil accusingly at Donghyuck. “Did you take anything the last time you guys fucked?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Donghyuck snapped. He then paused. “I mean, I almost didn’t, but I ended up taking this sweatshirt and a belt.”

“Aha!” Jaemin jabbed his pencil at Donghyuck. “You’ve never hesitated before! You _do_ like it! You like him!”

“He’s a good lay,” Donghyuck said defensively, swatting away the pencil, which was now getting dangerously close to his eyes.

“But like, would you be opposed to dating him?” Jaemin asked. “It doesn’t have to be some high-commitment thing, you know. Just go on an actual date with him, see how things go from there.”

Donghyuck paused for a moment to consider the thought. It had been forever since the last time he’d gone on a date, and lately he’d found himself genuinely enjoying Mark’s company. Maybe Mark could bring him to some restaurant (since Donghyuck had recently discovered that Mark couldn’t cook for _shit_ ), or they could go to the movies. He wasn’t really picky in that aspect. Maybe they could cuddle. Donghyuck definitely wouldn’t mind that. Mark was warm and a good cuddler. 

“I guess going on a date with him wouldn’t be bad?”

“Look at it like this!” Jaemin clapped his hands together. “Worst comes to worst, he just ends up being your sugar daddy. Either way, it’s a win-win situation for you.”

“I wouldn’t mind, I guess. Just a date or two to try it out,” Donghyuck said slowly. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. 

Jaemin beamed widely. “Cool, ‘cause he’s right outside.” Jaemin pointed to something behind Donghyuck, and Donghyuck turned around to see Mark hovering outside the cafe door, typing something on his phone. When Donghyuck didn’t move, Jaemin kicked Donghyuck from under the table and tilted his head in Mark’s direction. “Go!”

So wearing Mark’s hoodie and one of his Gucci belts, Donghyuck marched up to Mark and asked him out, because he was shameless like that.

Mark wordlessly stared at him for a beat in shock before pulling him into a kiss in lieu of an answer.

-

“Hey, Mark?” Donghyuck asked, popping his head out of Mark’s enormous closet. Mark was looking at him with a small, fond smile that made Donghyuck’s cheeks heat up, so he ducked his head back into the closet to pull out the Gucci shirt he’d been looking at for the last few minutes. “Isn’t this too small for you?”

They’d been dating for nearly two months now, so Donghyuck was familiar with most of Mark’s clothes. But he hadn’t seen this one before, which was hidden away in the back of the closet on a hanger. Interestingly, it was nicely ironed, unlike most of Mark’s other clothes.

Mark’s eyes went wide and he coughed awkwardly. “I bought that for you? I figured you were going to steal it anyways, so you might as well take something that would fit.”

Donghyuck was about to coo out a _aww, you’re so sweet_ , when Mark’s words sank in and he stilled. “You _knew_?” He shrieked in horror.

Mark snorted, propping up his chin with one hand, probably to comfortably watch as Donghyuck’s face turned scarlet in embarrassment. “You weren’t really subtle, babe. It was kind-of obvious after the second belt went missing.”

Donghyuck buried his face in the shirt with a drawn-out groan. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“It was cute,” was Mark's nonchalant answer.

Donghyuck looked up at Mark, not believing what he was hearing. “You thought someone stealing from you was _cute?”_

“I mean, yeah. You were cute. Plus,” Mark smiled, “I’d rather you wear my belts instead of other people’s belts.”

Donghyuck sighed. “Mark, genuinely, what the fuck.”

Mark giggled and rolled onto his back. “It worked, didn’t it? You only wear my belts now.”

“Yeah, because you’re my _boyfriend._ ”

“Exactly. So now, can my boyfriend come here instead of ignoring me to look through all of my stuff?”

“Wait.” Donghyuck took off the shirt he was currently wearing to pull on the one in his hands, then walked over to where Mark was lying. Just as Donghyuck was about to climb onto the bed, he stopped to unclasp his belt. When he noticed Mark’s incredulous stare, he instructed Mark, “Take off your belt, first. You should be used to this by now.”

Mark rolled his eyes but did as he was told, handing Donghyuck the belt like he always did. Donghyuck took the belt, but didn’t let go of Mark’s hand, instead pressing an open-mouthed kiss against Mark’s palm. He spared Mark a glance, whose eyes were now hooded, watching Donghyuck with so much intensity that he could feel his pulse begin to race.

Donghyuck turned around to set the belts on the ground, then clambered onto Mark’s lap without much finesse. Mark steadied him by wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s hips, and Donghyuck propped himself up with his elbows, leaning in to close the small gap between their lips.

Mark was quick to deepen the kiss, probably impatient from the amount of time Donghyuck had ignored his pleas in favor of scouring through his closet. He nibbled the flush of Donghyuck’s lower lip, licking into his mouth once Donghyuck parted his lips. There was more spit and teeth than anything, but Mark was kissing back with so much fervor that Donghyuck couldn’t care less.

Donghyuck attached his lips to the column of Mark’s throat, and Mark arched his neck back, giving him more room to bite and lick at the sensitive skin. Not hard enough to bruise, but enough to elicit the little breathless moans he loved hearing from Mark.

“Hey Mark,” Donghyuck panted against Mark’s skin, who shivered at the sudden burst of hot air.

“Hm?”

Donghyuck slowly kissed up his jaw, then shifted so his lips barely brushed Mark’s earlobe. And then, in the lowest, most sultry voice he could manage, he whispered, “I’m gonna steal your Gucci sliders.”

Mark snorted, then pulled Donghyuck to the side so he was able to fully see Donghyuck’s face.

He smiled and pecked Donghyuck’s lips. “Okay babe, you do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this lmao i had sm fun writing it  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/jisunflwer) & [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jisunflwr) !


End file.
